


Competencia

by Jhef505



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Cuando Peter le dio un regalo a Sam el lo tomó como una competencia
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Competencia

**AU superfamily**

A Peter le gustan los regalos pequeño, que son dados de corazón 

Aún recuerda como su papá en el aniversario le regaló a Pops un gran oso peluche del doble de su tamaño junto a varios arreglos florales 

Ahora suspira sacando su paleta mientras ve a Sam cerrar su casillero

"Te conseguí algo" Peter le extiende la paleta a Sam 

"Una paleta?"

"Es una de las más deliciosas y dulce cuando la ví pensé en ti, porque eres muy dulce conmigo"

"Eso fue cursi Parker pero gracias" 

Sam se va tranquilo comiendo su paleta mientras Peter se va sonriendo le gusta hacer feliz con esos pequeños regalos 

***

Peter estaba hablando con Harry 

"Aún te molesta tu padre por nuestra amistad?"

"Ya no aunque Oscorp y industrias Stark sean enemigas nosotros no" Peter dice recordando cuando los padres de los dos chicos se enteraron de la amistad que tenían 

"Oye Parker espera!" 

"Tu novio viene Peter, aún no lo saben tu familia déjame adivinar"

"Aún no encuentro el momento para decirles es complicado"

"Te conseguí algo" Sam dice llegando extendiendo una caja en forma de corazón con un lazo 

"Gracias" Peter toma la caja viéndolo 

"Son los mejores chocolates que vas a probar los hice en la clase de cocina"

"No sabía que había clases de cocina"

"Peter tienes prohibido ir ahí" Harry le hace recordar 

"No más vas a dar otra cosa como agradecimiento"

Peter se acerca a Sam para besarlo

"Eh chicos no me gusta interrumpir sus cariñitos pero ya llegaron por ti Pete"

Peter se aleja rápidamente viendo cómo llega su transporte

"Maldito puntual Happy" Murmura Sam 

"Sam"

"Si lo siento nos vemos después Peter, adiós Harry"

Harry le pone una mano en el hombro de Peter 

"Ahora piensa en una buena mentira para los chocolates"

"Amigo ayudame" Escucha una bocina 

****

"Quién te dio los chocolates?" Pregunta Happy mientras conduce 

"(Piensa en una buena mentira)"

"Yo los hice en la clase de cocina"

"No tenías prohibido entrar ahí?"

".... Sí...."

"Entonces?"

"Bueno le pedí a un amigo que me los diera no encontro otra caja para guardarlos así que improviso"

"Con una caja en forma de corazón"

".... Sí.... La cocina no tenía muchas opciones de cajas..."

"(Ahora esperar a que Happy se lo crea)"

****

Spiderman tenía una rosa que había recogido 

Una rosa azul 

"Estas rosas son muy singulares" Ve a Nova volar hacia él

Mira la rosa y luego a Nova 

Sonríe dándose cuenta que se parecían 

"Oye Nova!"

"Araña que haces aquí los chicos te buscan que hacías, ya me estaban culpando creyendo que nos escapamos para besarnos"

"Solo paso una vez aún no lo olvidan"

"Son unos tontos menos Danny el es bueno es Danny"

"Te conseguí algo" Le entrega la rosa 

"Una flor? Gracias?"

"No te gusta verdad no debía dartela"

"No, me gusta solo azul?"

"Es un color singular y bueno tú eres singular eso me gusta de ti"

"Eres un nerd sabías"

"Y quieres a este nerd"

Nova levanta la máscara de Spiderman hasta la nariz para besarlo 

"Les dije que se estarían besando"

Se separan viendo a sus compañeros de brazos cruzados

"No es los que parece apenas nos encontramos quiero decir" 

"Ya fundieron los pocos fusibles que tenía" Nova se queja 

"Bueno usted informeres a Fury, le prometí llegar temprano hoy a mi papá los veo después!" Se va columpiando

"Oye Nova quién te dio la rosa?" Le pregunta Power Man viendo la flor en la mano de su amigo 

"Spidey" 

Puño de hierro suelta una risita 

"Porque la risa Danny?" Le pregunta White tiger

"El color de las flores encierra un significado especial, es ese lenguaje dulce y exquisito con el que se transmiten nuestros afectos, el color azul, representa lo inmenso del cielo, lo profundo del mar, su Belleza y misterio; por esta razón una Rosa Azul traduce sentimientos fuertes e intensos"

"Enserio?" Nova ve sonriendo su rosa enserio Peter había pensado eso 

"Y que significa?"

"Las Rosas Azules, son imposibles conseguirlas en forma natural; Lo cual es sinónimo de exclusividad, y al obsequiarla le estas diciendo a esa persona que es extraordinaria, única y especial"

Nova sonríe mientras se sonrojaba 

"Ava tienes un libro sobre el lenguaje de las flores o tú Danny?"

"Para que quieres ese libro?" Le pregunta Ava sabía que a Nova no le gusta leer 

"Solo prestamelo"

****

"Oigan chicos saben porque Nova falto al entrenamiento?" Peter pregunta quitándose su máscara 

"No sabemos nada"

"Mi cabeza no recuerda nada del paradero de nuestro amigo en estos momentos"

"Seguramente debe estar por ahí holgazaneando"

"Algo saben" Peter está seguro que algo le esconde su compañero

"Me buscabas araña?"

"Nova porque fal-" 

Se queda con la boca abierta viendo a Nova 

Tenía un ramo de rosas muy grande que lo tapaba 

"Te conseguí algo" Sonríe con descaro sosteniendo su regalo 

"Guo olvide nuestro aniversario" Se empieza a alarmar

"No bobo y por última vez anota la fecha" 

Le da el ramo 

"Muchas gracias" 

"Son 100 rosas exactas y eso significa" 

Se acerca para susurrarle algo a Peter 

"Significa la entrega completa a un amor, que durará toda la vida"

"Cursi cursi" Peter se empieza a reír 

****

Peter estaba caminando con cuidado ya que su visión estaba algo ocupado con las rosas 

El ascensor se abre y entra sin darse cuenta que ahí alguien ahí 

Choca con alguien 

"Lo siento"

"Cuidado hijo, porque tienes un gran ramo de flores"

"Hola Pops bueno....."

Ruleta de las escusas 

Asalte un jardín (No!)

Decir la verdad y admitir que tienes novio (Tentador pero me castigarán por no decirles)

Me las gane en un concurso (Si está)"

"Me las gane en un concurso"

"Que concurso?"

"..... Solo me lo gane y quiero ponerlas en diferentes jarrones, también tenemos jarrones para flores?"

***

"Gane!" Grita victorioso Peter 

"Hiciste trampa"

"No seas mal perdedor cubeta"

Peter está en el apartamento donde Sam vive 

Después de todo SHIELD le paga la renta así que no se preocupa por eso 

"Otra ronda"

"No seas presumido araña" 

Peter seas acerca a Sam, tenía una camisa que dejaba parte de su hombro y clavícula

"Que estás haciendo araña"

Solo le saca la lengua mientras empieza a besar su clavícula

****

Peter le había echo un pequeño chupetón a Sam en la clavícula

"Entonces dime si gano puedo hacer lo mismo?" Sam dice poniendo play al juego 

"Umh? Claro pero dudó que lo hagas"

"Solo quería escuchar eso" Sonríe con malicia poniendo play al juego

****

Sam está besando el cuello de Peter y empieza a succionar la suave piel 

"Espera Sam no hagas eso" La cara de Peter ya estaba roja ya sabía que iba a pasar 

"Perdiste Peter un trato es un trato"

Sam sonríe con malicia para hacerlo con más fuerza 

****

"Era necesario tantos?" Pregunta Peter viéndose en el espejo del baño 

"Te gané varias veces cariño" 

"Sam solo te hice uno y te gané varias veces además no es tan visibles en vez estos?" Mira cada pequeño chupetón

"Como voy a ocultar esto?" 

Tiene varios chupetones en el cuello

"Es muy buen momento para que uses la bufanda que te di"

"Hace calor que van a pensar de mi"

"Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan lindo"

"A veces te odio tanto como te amo"

****

"(Poner de escusa los poderes arácnidos)"

Ahora tenía que ir en silencio a su habitación para ver otra manera de ocultar las "marcas de amor" como las llama Sam 

Ya estaba por irse cuando 

"Oye chico de las arañas porque llevas una bufanda?"

"Hola tío Thor pues verás....." 

Una idea se le viene 

"Es la nueva moda entre los jóvenes midgarianos, llevar una bufanda contra el clima caluroso"

"En ese caso disfrute de su moda chico de las arañas" 

Se va en un trueno mientras Peter suspira 

"Agradezco que Thor no seas tan invasivo en estos temas"

"Peter te puedo recomendar tiendas donde puedes conseguir mejores bufandas"

"No es necesario Jarvis está me la dio alguien especial por eso la uso, además no soy tanto de modas"

***

Peter y Sam estaban teniendo una cita 

Los dos estaban de incognitos con lentes de sol y sombreros 

"Si alguien pregunta tú eres Juan de la Piedra y yo soy Benito Juárez"

"Sam.... Sin nombres falsos"

"Algún día lo usaremos"

Peter solo suelta una risita mientras se va de la mano con Sam a un café 

***

"Entonces nos vemos mañana"

"Esta bien tenemos el día libre jugamos videojuegos"

"Esta vez te humillare"

"Sigue soñando araña" 

Sam estaba en la puerta de su apartamento despidiéndose de Peter

Peter saca algo de su mochila 

"Te conseguí algo"

Le entrega el pequeño oso que tiene un corazón en el pecho 

"He estado contigo todo el día como?"

"Secretos de araña, nos vemos" 

Besa la mejilla su novio para irse mientras Sam examinaba el peluche 

****

Peter dormía tranquilamente en su cama 

Claro hasta que se escucha un grito, el grito de su padre adoptivo Tony Stark

"Peter! Baja ahora mismo!"

Se cae de la cama por el grito 

"Genial que hice esta vez"

****

"Para ser un oso viniendo de ti el tamaño es razonable" Dice viendo a su papá 

"Yo no traje eso"

"Retiro lo dicho entonces"

"...."

Peter mira al peluche que estaba en la sala 

Media igual que el y en la barriga de este dice "i love you"

"De Sam, oye quién es Sam?" Pregunta Tony leyendo la nota que tenía pegada 

Peter se golpea la cara 

A la próxima si le regalaba algo Sam se lo daría en el doble del tamaño 

"(Lo hace aproposito o ya queme todas sus neuronas)"

"Un fan?" 

"Fue una pregunta"

"No...."

"Quieres ir al detenctor de mentiras"

"No! Digo no es necesario bueno Sam es un chico que" Empieza a divagar confundiendo al genio 

"En conclusión es un buen chico"

"Eso no explica el oso"

"Es mi novio" Dice ya rindiéndose

"....."

**Fin**


End file.
